


Orbiting Bodies

by at1stsoo



Series: Kaisoo Nonau [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, nonAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: Collection of one-shots that are Kaisoo!centric, true non!au based on pics/vids/events.This is an extension of Waxing & Waning: Two Moons. These are flashbacks, deleted scenes, and flashforwards, sothere will be spoilersto the original fic if you haven't read it. If you're just wanting oneshots that stand alone, search the nonAU tag on my author page.





	1. Epilogue 2: The Letter Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> If you've already read W&W, welcome to the continuation. I've posted some of the chapters here on ao3 as stand-alone one shots, so when I get to those chapters, I'll just link to the existing fic.
> 
> If you’re reading this without having read Waxing & Waning first, this first ch still makes sense as a stand alone one shot about Kaisoo vs Kaistal, but forewarning there are spoilers. If you like this one shot, I recommend giving the whole series a try from the beginning.

(Date: April 2021, the day after Epilogue 1)

Jongin gets home from the studio on the early side this evening, early enough that he figures he should do a few extra chores around the apartment since he was a total non-contributor the past week due to a music video he was directing. In the lobby, he stops by their mailbox and retrieves an unusually large load of letters. _‘Huh, I wonder if Krystal didn’t get the mail yesterday.’_ They have a steady routine and even distribution of responsibilities: Krystal handles the mail, finances, dry cleaning, and cooking while Jongin takes care of the trash, laundry, and dishes. Krystal used to clean the apartment, too, but got sick of dealing with his slobbish ways after a while, and after a failed experiment of having Jongin be in charge of it, she gave up and hired a cleaning company to keep things tidy. He felt a little bad about it, but well, old habits die hard. It’s still a few more days before the cleaning crew will come through to tidy again; perhaps he should pick up the crap all over his bathroom today, he considers with a sigh.

 

Setting his stuff down in the foyer of their spacious two-bedroom apartment, Jongin rifles through the mail. Mixed in with lots of bills and other typical letter-sized envelopes are several small, identical, silver envelopes. Curious, he opens one. Oh. It’s an RSVP to the wedding. Their wedding. These must be the first ones coming in. Krystal had sent out the invitations just a few days ago. Jongin’s not sure if he should feel bad for not even recognizing the stationary styling; most guys aren’t involved in these wedding planning things, right? He notices the clean lines and elegant lettering of the print: it’s classy and timeless. The invitation is in both Korean and English, given that several of the Jung’s family friends are invited from America. Their initials are inscribed at the top in elaborate cursive, joining together symbolically. J + K… he brushes his thumb over the K slowly before flinching and dropping it as if burned. Unsettled, he chucks the rest of the small silver envelopes further down the dining table, a good distance away. With a sigh, he returns to the rest of the envelopes, all a nice, standard size that feel safe and boring. One by one, he shuffles through them.

 

He comes across an envelope that’s off-white rather than white and hand-addressed to him; it’s another break in the pattern of the usual junk mail, and he feels his nerves buzz. There’s a return address he doesn’t recognize and no name accompanying it. Tearing it open, he gasps in shock when his eyes fall upon the first line:

 

_“Jongin,  
I’ve always sucked at starting things (which is why you had to kiss me first), so this is probably going to be all over the place but here goes nothing…”_

 

He blindly stumbles into a nearby chair, feeling the wind knocked out of him and knowing he’s going to need to sit down to get through reading this. Two years. It’s been two years since he’s heard from or seen Kyungsoo. Part of Jongin thinks he should mentally prepare before reading further, but patience has never been his strong suit: His eyes refuse to leave the page, rapidly moving from one word to the next, desperate to absorb this message from out of nowhere. When he finishes it, he’s in shock. He looks up and scans the room, paranoid that there’s some hidden witness to his reaction. Adrenaline pumping, he forces himself to re-read the letter in full, more slowly, from the beginning, but the words don’t change a second time through. If his first response was pure disbelief, the second is more closely akin to frustration. Turbulent emotions rise up that he can’t quite name, things he doesn’t remember feeling for quite sometime now in his relatively peaceful existence. Anger? Rage? ‘ _Sure, let’s call it rage,’_ an inner voice suggests.

 

He paces the living room floor, trying to make sense of the storm brewing inside. As he makes his third pass from one side of the room to the other, he feels a sudden, sharp pain in his heel. “Fuck!” His curse reverberates through the apartment, echoing off the cold tiles. Upon inspecting his foot, he finds a tiny shard of glass and pulls it out. It must be from the other day…

 

~~~

 

_‘You seem upset,’ Krystal surmised as they sipped their after dinner drinks on the couch._

 

_‘I’m fine,’ Jongin replied with a tight-lipped smile. He swirled the last of his wine, a favorite chardonnay with peachy undertones, in his glass and tipped it back, closing his eyes and savoring the lingering taste._

 

_‘You’re not. You’ve been extra quiet today,’ she insisted._

 

_He shrugged and stared at the empty glass in his hand, rolling it by the stem and watching the flames of light from the fireplace dance on its transparent surface._

 

_‘Is it because the invitations went out? …are you thinking about **her**?’ Krystal let slip, an uncharacteristic tremor in her voice._

 

_Jongin sighed but tried to stay calm. ‘This again? Come on, Krystal. How many times are we going to have the same fight? Are you ever going to let it go?’_

 

_‘Are_  you?’ _she snapped back a little harsher. ‘When are you going to tell me who it was? It’s been 5 years, Nini.’_

 

_‘Exactly! It’s been 5 years. So why do you keep asking when I’ve told you time and again, it’s the one thing I want to keep to myself?’ He got up and strode out of the room, stopping in the hallway when he heard the crash of glass breaking against the stone fireplace. Turning around slowly, he stared in shock as Krystal stood looking into the flames, chest heaving with frustrated breaths. This is the only issue they ever argue over, but it had never led to such an outburst._

 

_‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.’ She whispered quietly, returning to her senses. ‘I’ll clean it up.’ Carefully, she bent down to gather the remains of her shattered wine glass. Without looking him in the eye, she murmured to him as she passed by to the kitchen: ‘You’re right. It’s in the past.’_

 

~~~

 

In the past. It’s _supposed_ to be in the past, yet the pain in his heel, the blood currently beading on his skin, and the letter in his hand are evidence to the contrary. The rumbling storm inside of Jongin has gathered strength and now feels like an impending typhoon, driving him to act. Shaking, he wipes his foot and rushes back to the foyer, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his coat and keys. He hurries down to his car in the garage, clutching the envelope and inputting the return address into his GPS. 5 minutes. He only lives _5 fucking minutes_ away: so close this whole time, and Jongin never knew. This little discovery only further agitates him. He peels down the street, speeds to the nearby apartment complex, and pulls into the first space he comes across in the underground garage (doing a sloppy job, parking over the line but not caring enough to straighten out). He slams the car door behind him and jogs to the building’s entrance.

 

Jongin eschews the elevator and marches up the stairs instead, hoping he’ll know what he’s doing by the time he reaches the 8th floor. Double checking the apartment number, he approaches Unit #88 and rings the doorbell twice in quick succession, impatiently banging on it after just a few seconds elapse without a response. Striding back and forth in the hallway, it dawns on him that the man might not even be home, which could be a good thing because he honestly doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing here or what he’s going to –

 

The door swings open, and there he is. Devastatingly handsome as always, in dark khaki dress pants and a fitted black crewneck sweater, hair gelled up just a touch in front. He looks like he recently got back from work, just like the younger. Kyungsoo stands there with his signature owl eyes so large they might roll right out of his head, looking so innocently gorgeous that the dancer wants to punch his perfect face. “Jongin,” he says in surprise, and the just the sound of that velvety voice almost knocks the younger man right on his ass.

 

But Jongin’s here with a purpose. Skipping right past the pretense of a polite greeting, he barrels straight to the point. “What the hell is this?” he demands, holding out the letter in front of him. His angry tone and sudden intrusion into the older’s personal space cause Kyungsoo to startle backwards for a moment. The actor’s brows furrow as he squints in that all too familiar way that’s been ingrained in Jongin’s deepest memories, as he tries to read the page without the help of his glasses.

 

Recognition suddenly flits across Kyungsoo’s face and his already pale complexion further drains of color. He stiffens and looks Jongin dead in the eye. “Where did you get that.”

 

Exasperated, the younger man booms back, “What do you mean, where’d I get it? You sent it to me! I got it today, in the mail.” He waves the envelope in his other hand as proof.

 

“I didn’t send it.” Without asking permission, the shorter man reaches out and snatches the envelope. Kyungsoo inspects the handwriting before cursing under his breath. “Are you fucking kidding me. So this is how he meets his end: I’m going to kill Chanyeol with my bare hands.”

 

Jongin almost laughs involuntarily before remembering how furious he is. “Let me see that.” He grabs the envelope back and looks at the handwriting more closely, comparing it to the letter itself. It’s definitely different, now that he’s bothering to look, but he doesn’t know Chanyeol’s handwriting well enough to determine if it’s the giant’s, so he’s going to have to take Kyungsoo’s word on that. In the meantime, the older man has turned around to walk further back into his apartment, leaving the door open behind him in silent invitation. Jongin has already followed him inside without meaning to, closing the door and flipping the lock on autopilot.

 

When he looks up, he sees Kyungsoo rummaging through cabinets in his immaculate kitchen, pulling down two mugs. The older man fills one to the brim with coffee and the other only halfway, stopping to fetch hot milk from his fancy coffee machine to fill it up the rest of the way. Not meeting the younger’s eyes, he nonchalantly pushes the café au lait toward Jongin on the high-countered breakfast bar between them, seeming to gather that neither one wants to sit.

 

Jongin pushes it back, petulantly. “I hate coffee,” he says flatly.

 

Mid sip of his own cup, Kyungsoo freezes. Setting his mug down, he gives him a confused look. “But you used to—”

 

“ ** _You_** always loved coffee. I drank it to spend time with you.” The words are out of his mouth before he realizes what he’s saying. The confession hangs in the air, and both men are frozen in the heavy silence that follows. Kyungsoo gulps, and Jongin can feel his blood pressure continuing to rise. _‘This is stupid,’_ he thinks, _‘so what if I pretended to like coffee once upon a time. Big deal. Why are we acting like it means—’_ The younger clears his throat and his mind with it, returning to the real issue at hand.

 

“Fine, so you didn’t send it. You still wrote it, yes? This is your handwriting,” he says accusatorily, stepping closer so Kyungsoo can see the letter clear as day. The endearing light curve in the older’s hangul has been engraved in Jongin’s mind since fansigns from long ago.

 

“Yes, I wrote it.” Kyungsoo admits solemnly.

 

For some reason, this simple confirmation has Jongin falling apart. “But why would—“ he interrupts himself, not wanting to ask questions and be exposed to answers he can’t handle. Instead, he gets more aggressive, slamming the letter down on the kitchen counter which he’s rounded to stand right before the shorter man. “I’m getting married!”

 

“I know.” Kyungsoo meets his intense glare head on, eyes unwavering and voice low and calm. Infuriatingly calm.

 

Jongin raises his voice further. “You have no right to tell me this now!”

 

“You’re right, I don’t. I never intended for you to ever see that.” The older’s firm, resigned demeanor doesn’t waver.

 

Jongin’s not sure why he’s looking for a fight, but the fact that Kyungsoo won’t give it to him is only driving him crazier. He refuses to let the wind be taken out of his sails, for his anger to subside, because if it does, he’s scared of what emotion is going to be left in its place. He uses his height to loom over the shorter a bit more, but this doesn’t cause Kyungsoo to break eye contact or back down as Jongin starts again, “How dare you—“

 

“What?” the older finally barks back a bit, his own frustration showing in his interruption. “We’ve already established I didn’t send it to you, so how dare I what? Still be hopelessly, pathetically stuck on you, as if I haven’t tried for months, _years_ to move on?” His voice crescendos as he continues on, piercing gaze fixed on the younger. “How dare I feel this way? That’s one thing I won’t apologize for, Jongin. I’m not sorry that I love you, I.can’t. _help_.it.” The way Kyungsoo’s eyes bore into his with such intensity as he levels each word at him does Jongin in.

 

Before he knows what he’s doing, Jongin is crashing his lips against the singer’s. Pressing forward, he walks them a few steps backward until he’s crushing Kyungsoo into the kitchen counter, trapping the smaller’s frame there with his hands on either side gripping the dark granite tightly. The elder’s hands immediately fly up to clutch Jongin by the back of the head, desperate to keep him there now that he’s chosen to cross this line. It’s a fierce tangle of tongues and lips as both men are diving into each other as though their lives depend on it.

 

Jongin finally escapes Kyungsoo’s fervent sucking on his lower lip when he ruts his hips harshly into the older man’s, causing him to moan loudly and release his mouth. As Kyungsoo grips onto the taller’s sides to keep his groin rubbing tightly against his own, Jongin leans down to growl in the singer’s ear. “Every day for the past five years, I’ve woken up wondering if it would be the day that I’d finally get over you.”

 

Kyungsoo cries out in ecstasy, from the repeated grinding of their crotches or the heated confession, Jongin isn’t sure. But in either case, it doesn’t matter. The gorgeous sound of Kyungsoo’s pleasure fuels Jongin’s passion even more, and he keeps going, physically and verbally.

 

“Now you’re telling me I could have had you all this time? That I’d never actually lost you in the first place?” Refusing to still his hips, the dancer continues to buck against the older at an even more relentless pace, hardening erections sliding against each other with just the right amount of warm friction. He may be asking questions, but it’s clear from Kyungsoo’s wrecked expression as he writhes below him that the elder is in no condition to form words or coherent thoughts right now to answer. It’s okay: he’s already said everything Jongin needs to know in that letter, that damn letter that should have come years ago. Crazed by frustration, lust, and pure need, Jongin dips down to suck a vicious hickey into alabaster skin at the junction of Kyungsoo’s neck and collarbone, tonguing over the mark lewdly in time with his hip thrusts. Unable to handle the suggestive onslaught, Kyungsoo bites down onto Jongin’s shoulder, moans barely muffled in the shirt’s fabric, while his hands desperately roam over the taller’s broad back, as though trying to hang on and stop from falling over the precipice of his orgasm or his sanity.

 

Suddenly, Kyungsoo’s lips have found his again, and a delicious mix of needy grunts and whimpers spill from their mouths in between long laps of his tongue against the younger’s. After a few minutes of drowning in the intoxicating taste and feel of Kyungsoo’s hot mouth, Jongin breaks free as his hands travel further south, completely out of patience at this point. Slipping his hands inside the elder’s slacks, he kneads Kyungsoo’s pert ass through his boxer briefs, groaning at how the supple flesh yields to his touch. Hastily, Jongin undoes Kyungsoo's zipper and shoves the offending pants down toward the floor, never ceasing in grinding their lower halves together as the older's heady moans increase in volume at the heightened sensitivity now that there are fewer barriers between their throbbing cocks.  Sucking a path up the singer’s neck, Jongin returns once more to the shorter’s ear to let out a hot breath. “You have a lot of explaining to do. But first, I’m going to fuck you into the middle of next week.”

 

His dangerous words are emphasized with a particularly fierce snap of his hips as he slides a finger between the elder’s ass cheeks at the same time, fondling his rim with just the right amount of pressure, and Kyungsoo cums with a scream and fingertips dug into Jongin’s shoulder blades. Once the singer is spasming due to aftershocks, the younger man gathers him up in his arms, hands gripping around sturdy bare thighs, and carries him to the bedroom. Falling onto the bed together, Jongin goes back up to kiss him, both out of breath but still eagerly sliding lips and tongues together. When Jongin pushes himself up off the elder a little in an attempt to disrobe, Kyungsoo crosses his ankles tightly behind the taller’s back and tangles his hands around the nape of the younger’s neck, yanking him back down each time the dancer tries to move even an inch away, as though he’s afraid he might leave, but Jongin couldn’t walk away even if the damn room was on fire. He’d easily choose to let the flames consume him along with the desire burning inside for Kyungsoo, _his_ Kyungsoo, before he’d ever leave him again. Somehow, he manages in the push and pull to eventually get a few words out between the slotting of their mouths over and over again. “Oh Soo, I can’t help it either: God, I love you. I love you, too.”

.

.

.

It’s after midnight (and half a dozen orgasms between the two) when they finally lay still, curled up together and staring with wonder into each other’s faces.

 

“So now what,” whispers Kyungsoo, fingers threading through the younger’s hair with the lightest touch, a stark contrast to the possessive yanks it’d been subjected to an hour prior when Jongin had been on his hands and knees. (Not that the dancer had been complaining.)

 

Bathed in sparkling moonlight from the lone bedroom window, Kyungsoo’s skin looks luminescent to Jongin, the soft glow of his bare shoulders captivating. The dancer trails his eyes slowly up the elegant edges of the singer’s neck and jaw, soaking up every detail. He thumbs over the elder’s eyebrows as he tries to memorize their perfect arch all over again. “Did you mean it?” he asks cautiously. “What you said at the end of the letter?”

 

“I meant every word I wrote,” he replies without hesitation.

 

“Then…” Jongin pauses, brushing his fingertip lightly across the cupid’s bow he had missed so very much for so very long. He honestly hadn’t planned on barging in and having multiple rounds of sex tonight. Impulsivity: another old habit that won’t die, it appears. At least not when it comes to his favorite habit of loving Kyungsoo. He gulps back tears that he feels trying to form, just so overwhelmed at where he is, heart and soul laid bare before his one true love. He’s so happy while still a little scared, because he doesn’t know how they’re going to jump from point A to point B. But one thing is clear: he could never go back to his life before tonight. The past five years have been like sleepwalking, drifting through his days trying to make the most of a dull albeit comfortable life. Now, with Kyungsoo wrapped in his arms, he feels alive again, like the hours of each day are amazing opportunities to be seized. It’s as though his purpose has been renewed. Unsure of how they’re seriously supposed to move forward, though, he opts for a joking response as his finger drags Kyungsoo’s lower lip down and releases it with a pop.  “Well, I’ve already got a down payment on a wedding venue in a few months,” he says with a smirk.

 

He gets the exact reaction he was going for: Kyungsoo slaps his hand away and scoffs in amazement, shaking his head in disapproval before breaking into a huge heart-shaped smile with a laugh. “You’re unbelievable.”

 

“No, you’re unbelievable. THIS is unbelievable. I feel like I’m going to wake up any moment and this all will have been a dream…” Jongin presses a tender kiss to his lover’s lips. The first chaste kiss leads to a second, and a third, and a fourth that is significantly more wet but with tongues that only twirl gently in a sated, sleepy dance. It’s incredible how addicting the older tastes. Even after all the years apart, it’s like Jongin’s mouth has never forgotten the perfect way to fit against Kyungsoo’s, reveling in his delicious flavor, and now that he’s allowed to, he can’t stop kissing him over and over and over…

 

When they pull back, Kyungsoo’s expression has softened into relaxed bliss. He strokes the younger’s cheek with a delicate thumb. “It’s not going to be easy, you know. We might not have company executives after us now, but there’s still the rest of society.”

 

Jongin shoots him a perplexed look. “Company execs?”

 

“Part of that explanation I owe you. But that can wait. What…” Kyungsoo hesitates but forges ahead with the question that has to be asked. “What about Krystal? I… I imagine you love her. I mean, you asked her to marry you.”

 

“Actually, I didn’t.”

 

It's the older’s turn now to be confused. “You didn’t?”

 

Jongin breaks eye contact, a little embarrassed about the truth. “Our families have been asking questions for a few years now, putting pressure on us, especially since I’ve finished my military service. They couldn’t understand what we were waiting for. Krystal’s parents basically booked the date and then announced that over dinner one night. We could have said no, of course, but I could tell when she looked at me, partly apologetic but mostly hopeful, that she wanted me to want it. So I smiled and said I’d be there…”

 

Kyungsoo whops him on the shoulder. “Said you’d be there? Oh my gosh, Jongin, that’s probably the least romantic proposal or acceptance of a proposal I have ever heard. What the fuck – the decent part of me is appalled on Krystal’s behalf.”

 

He knows it’s true and doesn’t protest, focusing on the singer’s final words. Nuzzling their noses together in a slow, tender fashion, he whispers against Kyungsoo’s lips, “And what about the indecent part of you?”

 

The elder shudders with pleasure at the intimacy of their breaths mingling together, doe eyes staring back into Jongin’s. “It’s obscenely happy that you never really wanted to marry her.” After a quiet moment of their souls communing through their sustained eye contact, Kyungsoo smiles and confesses. “And it’s already spinning the story such that I’m actually doing a good thing by rescuing you from a tepid marriage.”

 

They both giggle and find each other’s mouths again as Jongin proclaims, “Mmm, my hero,” between long, loving kisses. Deep down, the dancer knows that their light-hearted treatment of this grave situation is a product of endorphins left over from their amazing sexcapades and they’re essentially high on just being with each other again, finally. But right now, it doesn’t matter. This… being close to the one person he loves more than anyone else in the world, and knowing that Kyungsoo feels the same way… this is worth all the self-loathing and pain that they’re inevitably going to face in the coming weeks as they extract themselves from their current normal lives to forge a new path fraught with disapproval from sources all around them.

 

But that’s okay. Because they’ll get through it together, side by side and eyes focused only on what really matters: each other. They drift off to sleep, bodies entwined together, arms and legs each tugging closer and closer, until nothing in the world will be able pull them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:
> 
>   * Jongin went on [all those](http://66.media.tumblr.com/bca526d9d3c0f19ee25c7fc167dd28da/tumblr_inline_o03juqRz5P1qbmlb8_500.png) early [coffee dates with Soo](http://66.media.tumblr.com/15d2fafaf1479e582bc1056c198a1f22/tumblr_inline_o03k77lwbr1qbmlb8_500.gif)
>   * But then he mentions he doesn’t like coffee in an [August 2014 interview](http://fy-exo.com/post/93657028342) he did with Sehun
>   * And later in March 2015, Jongin even goes so far to say that [“coffee tastes like poison”](http://jongin-fucks-kyungsoo.tumblr.com/post/126371556148/kai-coffee-tastes-like-poison), lol
> 

> 
> If you’re a new reader, hi! Hope that’s an enticing hook for you to go read [the original story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10514802) ;) Let me know what you think in the comment section below; I love talking with readers and always respond to comments!
> 
> If you're a returning W&W reader who had, um, FEELINGS about Epilogue 1; well I hope you’re happy now, lol. I’m still not willing to say this is _canon_ to the original storyline… but man was it satisfying to write. I don’t plan on writing anything that happens _after_ Epilogue 2 (as in, no more 5 yrs in the future stuff) bc I feel like this is an apt completion to original-timeline-Kaisoo’s story. How do you feel about it? Talk with me in the comments. <3


	2. Krystal Comes Over

(Following Ch 25 of W&W Late April 2016)

Kyungsoo is silent on the ride from the movie studio’s office back to the dorm. He was shit at his script reading today for _With God_ , and he knows it. The director brought in the acting hopefuls for the remaining roles in the huge ensemble cast and requested the already-cast members to come do test reads with the finalists. Kyungsoo had, of course, jumped at the chance. Anything to keep busy. Anything to stay out of the dorm, to avoid _him._

But his character was supposed to be innocent and even peppy in today’s readings and Kyungsoo… well… is not right now. Or ever, lately, if he’s being honest with himself. He sighs.

“Jaehyuk-hyung,” he calls wearily to the manager driving him home.

“Mmm?”

“I need to work on being cute,” he grumbles.

Jaehyuk snickers. “I think the fans find you plenty cute, Kyungsoo, don’t worry.”

“No,” the singer replies flatly, unamused. “I mean for my acting. Find me a project with a light-hearted role. Where I’m supposed to be goofy or something, rather than tragic.” Kyungsoo stares lifelessly out the window, face smushed against his fist as he observes the dreary April showers outside.

“You’re already overbooked as it is,” the manager replies softly. “And that’s not exactly the kind of role people have in mind for you when they request you for casting. So… I’ll keep an ear out but don’t expect anything too soon.”

“Fine. But I need to branch out eventually. I need to do better,” Kyungsoo says with a note of self-reproach in his voice as he goes to hop out of the van.

“Kyungsoo,” Jaehyuk turns around to make eye contact with him. “Are you okay?”

This again. The manager has attempted this vague ‘check-in’ with him almost daily since April 1. His answer is always the same, though the tone varies from day to day. “Quit asking.” It comes out gruffer than usual today, so Jaehyuk lets it lie.

The manager drops him off in their garage with a worried smile and a small wave before leaving to go pick up Baekhyun from his _Moon Lover’s_ filming. As he rides the elevator up to the dorm, Kyungsoo is looking forward to a quick meal and then a nap. Besides the fact that he’s still not sleeping well at night, a nap is a good excuse to stay out of the common areas and away from you-know-who. ‘ _I’m so fucking pathetic I can’t even bring myself say his name in my own head?’_ Kyungsoo snarls at himself. He scrunches his eyes closed in frustration and thunks his head against the elevator wall a few times. It’s been 3 weeks since their last real conversation in that backstage bathroom at Lotte World, and the pain in his chest hasn’t waned in the least. He stops trying to give himself a mild concussion when the elevator doors ding open on the appropriate floor. Huffing out a big sigh, he trudges down the hall.

An unpleasant surprise greets him when he opens the dorm’s front door and toes his shoes off to put them in the foyer’s rack. In his shoes’ usual resting space is a pair of green heels. Women’s shoes. Kyungsoo holds his breath as he turns his head slowly toward the living room. Jongin is on the couch, which is not terribly unexpected, but his companion next to him sure is: Krystal, dressed in a flowy cream-colored top and teeny jean shorts, is curled into his side with her long legs neatly tucked up underneath her. The pair is watching some K-drama on the TV.

“Oh, hi Kyungsoo!” Krystal says in a friendly voice. She starts to rise to her feet to greet him politely, but is stopped by Jongin reaching out in front her body with his arm, hand curling around her hip and gently pulling her back down to the couch before she’s more than a few inches off of it. She turns to give her boyfriend a questioning look.

Jongin doesn’t meet her eyes nor Kyungsoo’s, still watching the TV intently. “You don’t have to worry about standing to greet every person who walks in. It’s just Kyungsoo.”

Looking back at the rack and trying to find a different spot for his now homeless shoes, the singer bites the inside of his cheek to prevent tumultuous emotions from spilling out his mouth. Finding no open spot, he eventually gives up and stuffs the shoes in the bottom corner of the rack. He’ll deal with it later. As he turns their direction, he forces a small smile at the girl along with a small head bow. “Hi Krystal. I hope you’ve been well,” he manages while walking briskly into the kitchen.

 _‘Just get something to eat and get to your room,’_ Kyungsoo commands himself, rifling through the pantry cabinets for some instant ramyun. He fills a metal pot with water and sets it on the stove to boil. As he’s going through the refrigerator to pull out green onions and an egg, Krystal’s lilting laughter floats into the kitchen from the living room.

In between giggles, she lets out a weak “ _stop it_ ,” and even though he’s not in the same room, Kyungsoo can see Jongin tickling her in his mind’s eye, long fingers skating up and down her sides. The same elegant fingers that used to trail down his chest during the middle of the night as they laid facing each other in Jongin’s bed, stealing a few moments of unguarded touches under the safety of darkness. Those tanned fingers are now roaming along _her_ ch—

“Hey.”

The soft voice makes Kyungsoo jump. He glares at Chanyeol who has just poked his head into the kitchen. “What do you want.”

The giant puts his hands up in surrender. “Not here to make a food request, I promise,” he jokes, backing away slowly with his arms still raised to complete his lame attempt at humor.

Ultimately, Kyungsoo welcomes the distraction, so he gives him a snort of pity laughter. He tosses the instant noodles into the pot and starts to chop the green onions.

“So how was your script read—“ Chanyeol’s inquiry is interrupted by a loud Baekhyun (is there any other kind?) in the other room.

“ _Aw, you two are cute and all that, but I really don’t need to see this much PDA in my living room_ ,” the vocalist says with an over-the-top groan, teasing the couple.

The knife slips in his hand, and Kyungsoo nicks the tip of his left index finger. Cursing under his breath, he sucks on the wound to staunch the bleeding. He winces at the metallic taste, bitter on his tongue. Angrily, he starts throwing the green onions into the simmering pot one handful at a time with his uninjured hand while still nursing the cut.

“You alright?” Chanyeol asks kindly.

“Just fine,” Kyungsoo grits out.

“ _Dae and Junmyeon aren’t home, so you can move the make out session to your room, Jongin,_ ” Baek continues from the living room.

In his surprise over the declaration of what’s apparently transpiring on the other side of the partition, Kyungsoo smacks his hand against the side of the boiling pot while trying to toss in the last few onions. He swallows down a yelp of pain as he rushes to the sink to get the edge of his hand under cool running water to ease the burn.

Chanyeol steps up and places a hand on his back, concerned. “Can I do something to help? Take over by the stove for you?”

“No, don’t worry about it. I’m actually not hungry anymore.”

“ _Don’t exaggerate, we were_ not _making out_ ,” Krystal responds, and Kyungsoo can imagine her sticking her tongue out at the instigator. He sighs a little at the relief the cold water provides, the burn mildly soothed.

“ _Here_ ,” Jongin’s voice follows. “ _Throw this at him, babe._ ”

The soft thud of a pillow hitting Baek in the face coincides with the harsh clatter of the metal pot in the sink, as Kyungsoo trashes his would-be lunch. He needs to escape, to shut himself into his room and disappear under the covers, to—

Chanyeol’s hand on his arm prevents him from making the beeline to his hallway. “Wanna get out of here and go with me to my studio?”

While Kyungsoo’s first instinct is to decline and haul ass to the solitude of his bedroom, he pauses due to the serious look on the giant’s face. He considers what it means for a moment but then another peal of Krystal’s laughter seals the deal. One flimsy door and set of sheets thrown over his head isn’t going to block that out. Better to leave.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go.”

As he tugs his shoes back out of the rack in the foyer, Kyungsoo does his best not to notice Jongin’s arm wrapped possessively around Krystal’s waist or her head resting on his shoulder.

“Keep it clean over there, or I’m leaving,” Baekhyun badgers the couple again from the nearby recliner. “Jongin’s always been a snuggler but who would’ve thought he’d be so casual about it in the open with his girlfriend.”

“It’s not like we can go out, dumbass,” Jongin fires back. “Any pictures of us together are bound to stir up trouble for one or both of us right now, so we’ve only got each other’s places to hang out at. And I’d prefer to be comfortable in my own home, thank-you-very-much, and at least have one place I don’t have to hide my relationship.”

Kyungsoo freezes for a moment, feeling the younger’s gaze boring into the back of his head. Fuming and stubbornly determined not to let it show, he yanks the door open and says as casual a “see ya” as he can muster to no one in particular, walking out without turning around. Chanyeol snags the door before it closes all the way but lingers in the dorm a moment, saying something that Kyungsoo can’t quite catch since he’s striding to the elevator, anxious to get the hell out of here already.

.

.

.

When they arrive at his studio, Chanyeol offers to play some of the new pieces he’s been working on.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo agrees, slouching into one of the spare chairs. While he listens to a variety of Yeol’s new beats, he sulks and tugs at the hem of his sweater’s sleeve. It’s gradually unraveling, and Kyungsoo tangles the bundle of threads between his finger tips to have something to focus on.

“Hey!” Chanyeol snaps his fingers and gives him a hopeful grin. “You’ve been wanting to cover Bieber’s “Love Yourself,” right? How about we try that?” he suggests.

“Alright,” Kyungsoo replies neutrally. He sits up, accepting the sheet music his friend digs out from a messy stack of composition papers.

They discuss how to distribute lines, going for a more collaborative vocal approach this time, rather than having Kyungsoo do all the melodies with Chanyeol only harmonizing. They work out the logistics fairly easily, alternating the opening verses.

“I want the _‘My mama don’t like you’_ part,” he says, staking his claim (and wishing the line were true. He should probably give her a call soon – it’s been awhile.)

Yeol quickly acquiesces. “Sure – that can be the part where we start harmonizing maybe? You take the lead on this pre-chorus and I’ll do the harmony. Then maybe we switch for the chorus itself?”

“Sounds good.”

They go through a few practice rounds before Chanyeol nervously clears his throat. “Um, Soo, I gotta be honest with you. You sound a little… too angry to record this right now. Like, the point of the song is that he’s over this person right? He can comfortably tell her off because he’s past it all. I… I’m not getting that vibe from our rendition right now.”

Kyungsoo wants to deny it, to tell the giant that he’s overthinking it, but it’s no use. Chanyeol’s 100% right. He sighs and grinds his teeth. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess I’m not quite ‘carefree’ enough or whatever at the moment.”

“That’s okay. Let’s just work on something else for fun. Uh… this song is kind of blowing up right now. It’s got a good back and forth between vocals and rap so it’d be a good fit for us,” the giant says casually, fiddling with his sound mixer as the song cues up. “Have a listen.”

When the tune starts, Kyungsoo recognizes it immediately. He chews on his bottom lip as he seethes inside.

 _Feeling used_  
_But I'm_  
 _Still missing you_  
 _And I can't_  
 _See the end of this_  
 _Just wanna feel your kiss_  
 _Against my lips_  
 _And now all this time_  
 _Is passing by_  
 _But I still can't seem to tell you why_  
 _It hurts me every time I see you_  
 _Realize how much I need you_

_I hate you I love you_   
_I hate that I love you_   
_Don't want to, but I can't put_   
_Nobody else above you_   
_I hate you I love you_   
_I hate that I want you_   
_You want her, you need her_   
_And I'll never be her_

Kyungsoo feels his breathing get rougher and rougher as the song goes on. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Yeol’s twitchy fingers on the complicated dials of his soundboard and how the giant’s knee is bouncing obnoxiously, like he’s winding up for something. Something Kyungsoo doesn’t want to deal with.

Apparently, his friend can’t even wait until the song’s over to let out whatever is on his mind. “So… you were pretty upset back at the dorm. Still not on good terms with Jongin, huh?” Chanyeol’s attempt at ‘nonchalance’ falls pathetically short.

Dropping into his lower register, Kyungsoo dismisses the topic with a clear warning, “Let it alone, Yeol.”

But Chanyeol is either dumb or purposefully ignoring the danger in the Kyungsoo’s deep voice. Running a hand through his hair, he continues to press the singer. “It’s just, I think you need to—“

“STOP,” Kyungsoo hisses. “Look, I know you like to adopt members when they’ve lost a friend and treat them like you’re new puppy or whatever. Like Sehun after Zitao left.” Chanyeol’s eyes flash wide in surprise for a moment before returning to concentrated concern. “But stop treating **_me_** like a fucking charity case!” Kyungsoo jabs his thumb emphatically toward himself before jerking out of his chair and onto his feet. His movements slice through the air more angrily than he’d intended, as he feels his grip slipping on the drawstring of the heavy sack of emotions he’s been dragging around for the past month. There’s a wide variety of hurt and love and jealousy stuffed inside that bag, but it’s fury that’s spilling out the top right now, refusing to be tied down.

“So, yeah, Jongin and I aren’t friends anymore – it’s not like he left the group,” Kyungsoo spits out, throwing his hands up brusquely.

“No… but that almost would be easier, wouldn’t it, instead of him always being there… and now bringing her around…” he says, half-muttering under his breath.

With that mention of the unmentionable, he snaps. Kyungsoo shoves Chanyeol backward, causing him to knock into a table, scattering sheet music onto the ground in a sad mess of broken melodies. “What are you insinuating?” he yells, unable to subdue the panic and rage now set loose inside him.

Chanyeol stares at him, hesitant with his mouth half-open to speak. “I’m – Nothing. I’m not trying to insinuate anything,” he backpedals at first. “But maybe you should sit down with him and—”

“You have **no idea** what you’re talking about! So don’t try to give me ADVICE!” Kyungsoo roars, pulling over the music stand next to him, adding to chaos on the studio floor.

The metal stand clangs off the linoleum, like a bell announcing the start of a boxing match, and Chanyeol squares his shoulders, stepping forward into Kyungsoo’s space as though entering the ring. The giant looms over the shorter male as he speaks with a new tenacity. “Maybe I don’t know everything, but here’s what I DO know. I know you’re constantly overworking yourself to avoid him. I know Jongin’s doing things just to spark a reaction from you and dying a little each time he doesn’t get one. I know that you two are acting like a bunch of idiots and it’s throwing off the dynamic of the group. He should be able to bring his girlfriend over without you getting pissy - you either need to talk to him or find some way to get over h—“

Blinded by rage and tears clouding his vision, Kyungsoo swings rashly and punches Chanyeol right in the stomach, effectively silencing him. One punch isn’t nearly enough to expel the toxic feelings seething beneath the singer’s surface, so he lashes out again. And again. And again. Yeol puts his arms up to block the subsequent blows, but doesn’t fight back, letting the singer use him as a punching bag for all his pent up anguish. Amidst the grunts and screams Kyungsoo tries unsuccessfully to bite back, he feels himself flailing wildly, throwing punch after punch at his friend. Gradually, he runs out of steam, giving a few final, half-hearted wallops to the rapper’s midsection. When he finally stops, he’s sobbing uncontrollably. Kyungsoo raises his forearm to block his face from view, trying to hide it, all of it, away from the world again.

In sympathy, Chanyeol tries to pull him into an embrace, but Kyungsoo can’t… he just can’t handle someone else seeing his raw emotions on display like this. Especially not _about_ this. He pushes his friend back, not as ruthlessly as before, but firm enough that Yeol doesn’t try again. “Don’t,” he manages to choke out between his cries. Then a little more resolutely, “Don’t ever speak to me about this again, you understand?”

Tears still streaming down his face, Kyungsoo turns and pushes out of the room, letting the door slam behind him. Chanyeol stands alone in the eerily silent aftermath of the tornado that just blew through the studio.

“Okay, Soo,” he quietly says to no one, glancing around at the destruction with a sad sigh. “I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:
> 
>   * 160508 Casting for [With God is completed](http://onehallyu.com/topic/326131-cast-line-up-for-movie-with-god-is-completed-filming-to-start-this-month/), so they were still finalizing at this time (test reading with already cast actors is normal)
>   * 160218 On the [Cultwo show during Pure Love promotions](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ira4iXuVyw), Soo said he liked Love Yourself and promised to sing it (with Chanyeol on the guitar) live on the show next time he’s there
>   * 160926 Chanyeol posted their [Love Yourself collab on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/realpcysc/love-youselffeatdo); shout out to ksootrash1301 for the idea of Soo wanting the line about his mama (haha, always Mama Do with you, girl)
>   * The part about Yeol adopting Sehun – Taohun were definitely close back in the day. After Tao left in late April 2015, all of a sudden, [Sehun starts ](https://www.instagram.com/p/28aZhZLmXf/?taken-by=real__pcy)popping up [nonstop](https://www.instagram.com/p/5jDNW1LmWB/?taken-by=real__pcy) on *[Yeol’s IG account](https://www.instagram.com/p/3B5J1ArmUo/?taken-by=real__pcy). *Bonus: listen to the end of this clip of them dicking around in the dorm room. You can hear Soo call “Jongin-ah” from his bed. /swoon
>   * Yeol also talks about getting super close with Sehun on a [radio show in June 2015](http://www.soompi.com/2015/06/23/exo-chanyeol-confesses-he-feels-distant-from-d-o-these-days/).
> 

> 
> /shyly waves/ Hi guys. Sorry it's been a while since I updated this. Um, hope you ‘enjoyed’ the angst in this ch?
> 
> IF YOU HAVEN’T READ W&W, SKIP THE REST OF THIS A/N. 
> 
> Sorry for the pain, but Chanyeol needed a reason to hesitate before Ch 26, a reason why he wouldn’t have spoken up sooner to meddle and try to get them back together, so here it is. He initially had faith they’d work it out bc he knows they belong together T_T (Remember Ch 25 when he tells Dae to stay out of it?) After he saw they really weren’t going to resolve it on their own, he gives it a shot (this ch) but it was a disaster, and Soo told him in no uncertain terms to stay out of it. So he respected that until it was the true point of no return (the engagement announcement) and then stuck his neck out one more time via the dinner discussion + letter suggestion + mailing it behind Soo’s back. W&W Yeol’s such a good guy, I love him.
> 
> Okay this links together basically everything in the original timeline. Unless I notice another loose end in that world, I’m not writing it anymore. (Goes to lay down and cry and pretend it didn’t happen ;_;)
> 
> As always, talk with me in the comments!
> 
> <3 At1stsight/at1stsoo ([Tumblr](http://at1stsoo.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo))


	3. Call Me Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scene from Waxing & Waning’s Ch 32 - initial part copy/pasted with a few edits to set the stage  
> (Late April 2016)

~~~Alone in the recording studio~~~

“You know, I do actually have to give you singing lessons at some point here. Otherwise, it’s going to seem like I’m a terrible teacher or you’re a terrible learner. Or both.” Despite his words, Kyungsoo doesn’t slow his assault on the dancer’s collarbones nor hold back his hips from pressing the younger man further into the studio booth’s wall.

“I’ll work on my high notes while you drill me,” Jongin rasps out. He’d meant to finesse that pun more but he can’t think straight when he has Kyungsoo all over him like this, bare skin to skin. Their shed shirts are flung into a corner, and all this foreplay is making Jongin eager to rip off their pants and add them to the pile.

Kyungsoo chuckles against his ear lobe. “Such a filthy mouth you have. Okay, baby, I’ll make you sing,” he croons in a deep and dangerous tone. Dipping down, he nips along the dancer’s breastbone before breathing a warm huff of air directly over his right nipple. Jongin can’t hold back the needy whine that escapes his throat. He arches his back to force Kyungsoo’s mouth to make contact, and his tongue feels heavenly as he laves it along the hardening nub. As he suckles and nibbles against his pec, Kyungsoo’s deft fingers trail along the edge of Jongin’s hip bone, drawing patterns in the sensitive skin just above the waistband of the younger’s boxer briefs, teasing along the light trail of hair just below his belly button but not traveling further down, driving Jongin mad with lust.

“I’ll be right back,” Kyungsoo whispers along the shell of his ear before retreating to walk out of the booth. Jongin whimpers at the loss of contact and yanks him back by the wrist. Kyungsoo’s chuckle is low and sinful as he presses the dancer back into the wall even harder and giving one vicious roll of his hips to reassure the younger of what’s to come. “So impatient. I’ll only be a minute,” he affirms with a wet lip lock before trying to leave once more. Jongin whines again but lets him go this time, enjoying the view of his boyfriend’s lean, bare back as he saunters with purpose out the door and returns with an even more predatory look in his eyes along with a small black bag.

Jongin’s eyes follow the singer’s hands, slowly unzipping the bag. “That better not be a pitch pipe that you’re pulling out of there,” he jokes, delighting in the soft snicker Kyungsoo lets out. “In case I wasn’t clear earlier, I want to _fuck_ ,” he says seductively.  Jongin does an enticing body wave, chest and hips rippling off the wall, hoping to lure his man back over to him quickly.

Kyungsoo bites the corner of his bottom lip as he lets out an approving hum, eyes raking over the motion. He reveals a small bottle of lube, waggling it so Jongin can see it, and then drops the bag on the floor. “You’re going to sing for me first, baby,” he coos at him, tapping his index finger against the younger’s full lips.

Jongin sucks the finger into his mouth hungrily. He watches as Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, clearly enjoying the vision of Jongin's cheeks hollowing around it. Kyungsoo presses down on the boy's tongue and tugs him gently forward by the back of his lower teeth, withdrawing the digit from his warm, wet mouth to replace it with his own tongue once the dancer is close enough to be sucked into a deep kiss. Amid the intense making out, Jongin trembles with want as he feels his boyfriend undoing his pants, pulling the boxers down along with the jeans. The cool air of the recording room hits his thighs, but he couldn’t care less, shimmying his long legs to help remove the garments. Jongin hastily toes off his shoes with the pants and kicks them toward the corner of the room that’s now serving as their hamper.

Kyungsoo breaks the kiss and asks, “Have you been practicing your lines for Monster?”

With his warm hands splayed across the singer’s lower back, appreciating the inward curve that flows down before rounding out to Soo’s plush ass, Jongin stills and gives him a questioning look. “Yes?” he replies, in partial disbelief they’re really having this conversation while he’s nude against a wall and oh-so-ready for sex. He’s encouraged by the sound of the lube cap being opened and Kyungsoo’s foot tapping his instep to spread his stance a little, though, so he plays along.

“Lemme hear you then,” Kyungsoo requests while drizzling lube over two fingers and meticulously spreading it out to evenly coat them. Jongin is mesmerized by the action, watching the sturdy fingers and waiting for them to get inside him already. Kyungsoo quirks a brow at his silence, so he starts to sing his lines from the first verse:

 _“There’s curiosity in your eyes_  
_You’ve already fallen for me”_

“Mmm, good,” his boyfriend praises, tracing around his entrance before sliding a finger inside him. Jongin moans from the pleasure of finally getting Kyungsoo inside him, but it’s not remotely enough. Kyungsoo slides in and out of his hole easily and adds a second finger after just a few strokes.

Jongin gasps and throws his head back against the (luckily) plush soundproofing. Oh how he loves the way Kyungsoo fingerfucks him; it’s never just a means to an end, a throwaway action to provide the necessary stretch. No, Kyungsoo knows just how to _caress_ his walls, how to use a light touch and increasing pressure to build anticipation for the real deal. Hell, Jongin has gotten off on just those fingers and nothing more plenty of times over the years.

He tries to grind down to encourage the singer to go deeper, but Kyungsoo uses the hand that’s not up his ass to pin his shoulder to the wall and stop him. “Nuh uh,” he admonishes in a low bass. “You have more lines. Pre-chorus time, where my lines lead into yours.”

“Soo, _oh damn that’s good_ , I can’t s-sing right now,” Jongin protests in between moans, running a hand down the man’s chest and then gripping him by the belt to tug him closer.

“Sure you can. This was your idea, remember? Plus, you sound so sexy like this,” Kyungsoo encourages with a smug smirk. “Infuse that into these kinds of songs, it’s perfect,” he coaches, nuzzling Jongin’s throat and licking a stripe up his vocal cords before crooning suggestively right in his ear:

“ _It has started inside of me_  
_Sending a danger signal”_

All the while, Kyungsoo keeps a steady, unhurried pace down below, with his fingers slightly spreading out and together in an exquisite pattern, dragging along his walls with each thrust in and out and winding his libido up more and more. Jongin tries to follow his lead between panted breaths, picking up right afterward with his lines:

 _“Don’t be afraid_  
_Love is the way_  
_Shawty I got it_  
_You can call me monster”_

“Mmm, good baby. But I think you can do a more challenging lilt at the end, going up a third rather than repeating the last tone,” the singer critiques in his alluring voice. He moves his fingers a little deeper on the next push in and presses on the perfect spot that makes Jongin release a _‘yes!’_ but retreats them immediately afterward and resumes his previous path in and out of him.

“No no no,” Jongin babbles in desperation, eyes squeezed shut. Craving more, he lowers himself, sliding slightly down the wall in an attempt to force those dexterous fingers to hit his prostrate dead on again. But Kyungsoo anticipates this somehow and stills his digits while moving his hand in perfect sync as Jongin gives chase, trying desperately to fuck himself harder on those nimble fingers but failing.

“Soo, please,” he cries out shamelessly as he stands back up to his full height. With some difficulty he cracks his eyes open to witness an absolutely ravenous Kyungsoo, totally drunk on the power he has over the dancer right now. “You’re enjoying this a little too much,” Jongin pouts with a half-hearted reproach in his voice between shaky breaths as he wipes the sweat from his own brow and lifts his bangs up and out of his eyes.

With a lecherous half smile, Kyungsoo hums and replies, “Maybe, but don’t act like you’re not as well.” He drags a fingertip over the crown Jongin’s leaking cock, drawing the younger’s attention to the precum weeping all over the tip. It’s not as though he can deny that evidence, as he attempts to buck up into the fleeting touch Kyungsoo gives the cockhead. Just as he’s about to complain again, Kyungsoo swirls his fingers deep, buried so tantalizingly close to his sweet spot inside, just grazing the edges of his prostate. He repeats this circular motion over and over again, drawing right around his bundle of nerves with such precision like he’s mapped the inside of Jongin’s body and knows it by heart.

Jongin loses his breath as his head bangs back against the wall again. At the same time, Kyungsoo grips his dick and squeezes out a bit more precum that he thumbs across the swollen head. “FUCK, _please_ ,” he begs, officially out of his mind from the double stimulation that’s so close and yet so far.

“Try it one more time, baby. _‘You can call me Monster,’_ ” Kyungsoo sings effortlessly, lilting the final syllable up a pitch. His fingers continue to pump and stroke inside Jongin at their lazy pace, always just a touch off from where he really needs it to get off, and Jongin knows he needs to try the adlib in order to rev up the speed and get direct pressure back on his prostate.

He opens his eyes to focus on his lover and recognizes that the other is having a hard time keeping it together as well at this point. Perspiration beads on Kyungsoo’s forehead, and he’s breathing roughly through his slightly parted lips, hooded eyes the color of midnight as he’s watching Jongin writhe with need before him. With a whimper, Jongin leans forward to steal a breathy lip lock with that inviting mouth, trying to snatch some of Kyungsoo’s vocal prowess by sucking it right off his tongue before trying again. “ _’Y-you can call me Monster!’_ ” he keens out, thankfully in perfect pitch.

“You did it,” Kyungsoo purrs in praise, actually sounding almost as relieved as Jongin feels for nailing it this time. Before Jongin can reply, Kyungsoo’s next stroke of his fingers lands right on the center of his sweet spot, and the dancer’s words are lost in a pleasured scream. Kyungsoo picks up the pace, too, like slowly stepping on a gas pedal, as he gradually fingerfucks him faster, harder.

Jongin’s hands grip onto his boyfriend’s shoulders fiercely, pulling him in closer and allowing him to press his wet cock harshly against the shorter’s naked torso. Kyungsoo moves his arm to wrap around the younger’s waist for leverage to aid in the relentless fingerfucking he’s giving him. Now, Jongin can thrust against Kyungsoo’s bare stomach, giving him delicious friction on his aching dick while the singer keeps crooking his fingers deep inside of him to rub his prostate over and over. Using a skillful thumb, Kyungsoo massages Jongin's balls at the same time, sending additional waves of pleasure through his body. Back and forth, back and forth, the dancer sways his hips to rut against Kyungsoo’s stomach and then grind down on those thick fingers playing him just right as he starts to unravel. Kyungsoo is tonguing into the dip above his collarbones and gripping his ass, and it’s all so perfect that Jongin moans aloud, “Yes, yes, gonna come,” without thinking.

Just before the gathering wave of ecstasy crests within him, Kyungsoo is scaling back, now peppering his jaw with tender kisses but ungluing their bodies from each other and slowing his thrusting fingers progressively to a halt. The dancer pants out of control as his boyfriend gently withdraws his digits out of his asshole and steps back to admire the sweaty, needy mess that Jongin is right now. 

“What, no, where are you going,” he whimpers in frustration, knowing exactly what’s happening. Jongin mentally berates himself even though he knows it wouldn’t have mattered if he’d kept quiet. They’ve fucked so many times and in so many ways at this point, it’s like Kyungsoo has a sixth sense for his impending orgasms and always knows how to pull him back _just_ before the edge. It’s delightful torture.

When Kyungsoo stoops down at their feet for the black bag and starts to grab a condom, Jongin kicks the bag out of his hand and clear across the room. The singer looks up at him with huge, surprised eyes. “Don’t you dare use a condom,” Jongin manages to rasp out, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him back up for a fierce kiss.

Kyungsoo smiles against his lips. “I’m so fucking hard from hearing you beg all this time in that sensual voice of yours, I’m going to positively explode when I hit my peak. And as much as I’d love to fill you up… baby, we’re not at home. We still have a team meeting here at SM afterward, and—”

“I don’t care if you’re leaking out of me for the next two hours: you riled me up this much, you damn well better fuck me raw and come inside,” Jongin insists with a growl.

Kyungsoo lets out a deep moan, obviously affected by the naughty words, and Jongin devours his mouth, insistent hands tugging on the zipper of his pants to ensure the discussion is over. Thankfully, he seems convinced, and Jongin detaches their mouths to let his eyes assist his greedy hands in getting the man’s pants and boxers off in one swift go. He drops to his knees to tug the clothes off Kyungsoo’s feet completely to ensure the man’s movement won’t be restricted at all when working his magic inside him. As Jongin goes to stand back up, he’s met with a sight too tempting to ignore: Kyungsoo’s red, rock-hard dick is hanging just above him. It’s been neglected all this time, Jongin realizes. Classic Kyungsoo – always so selfless, even in matters of sex. Starting along the side of a knee, Jongin sucks a series of wet kisses up the milky thighs before him, unable to resist taking a gentle nip on occasion into the luscious flesh. Kyungsoo gasps with surprised pleasure as the younger mouths his way closer to his crotch. Jongin revels in the way the thigh muscles tense sporadically as he licks and lightly marks the soft skin. With his boyfriend’s lustful eyes watching, Jongin boldly grabs the thick cock in one hand as he drags his tongue obscenely from Kyungsoo’s ball sack up along the underside of his smooth shaft.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Kyungsoo exclaims, leaning forward to brace his hands on the wall while keeping his eyes trained on the show Jongin’s putting on below. The younger takes his time, letting the tip of his tongue travel in a sidewinding pattern back down the man’s dick before mouthing at his nuts again and earning a shiver from Kyungsoo in response. He repeats the action a second time, letting his nose drag along the now-glistening cock while his tongue laves along the length. He makes another trip up and down his boyfriend’s manhood in the same fashion before swallowing the shaft whole, letting it hit the back of his throat and enjoying the filthy groan that reverberates through the room. Before he can start giving head in earnest, Jongin is getting tugged up and pressed back into the soundproofing. “Come here,” Kyungsoo murmurs in his deepest voice as he pulls the dancer into a messy lip lock.

While they’re engaged in a rough mess of tongues, Jongin hears the wet sound of his boyfriend jerking himself off with the remaining lube still coating the fingers on his right hand. He moans in anticipation – he needs Kyungsoo inside him _now_.

“How do you want it?” Kyungsoo asks, and it’s clear that there are no games left to play. Kyungsoo’s eyes are dark and wild, just as eager as Jongin is to get to the main prize now.

“Here, right here,” is all he can piece together in words. He lifts his right leg up to curl it around his boyfriend’s back and yank him right up against his waiting entrance, shuddering as he feels the slick head of Kyungsoo’s cock brush just past the mark.

Kyungsoo nods, gripping the younger’s elevated thigh to help support him and guiding himself into the man’s hole with a skilled thrust. Jongin cries out in delight, relishing the feeling of that thick dick inside him at last. He quietly praises the heavens for their height difference; Kyungsoo’s slightly shorter stature means they align perfectly for up-against-the-wall fucking when the singer tops.

Jongin throws his head back and lets loose a long string of expletives to convey his approval of how well Kyungsoo is dicking him right now, in a perfect, steady cadence. “Oh damn, like that, oh fuck, Soo yes,” he babbles in rhythm with each thrust. “Oh shit, don’t stop, too good!”

Obedient to his boyfriend’s pleasure, Kyungsoo keeps it up, fucking him just like he likes it while dirty nonsense spills from both their lips between occasional feverish kisses. The surging pleasure has Jongin’s moans pitching higher and higher in a steady stream of “ah, ah, _AH”_ when Kyungsoo slows the pace back down and grips the base of the younger’s dick just in time to abate the ejaculation.

Jongin’s senses are ablaze as electricity travels in small bursts through his body, despite his release being prevented. He surrenders to the delicious euphoria and tremors rippling through him, though perplexed in his cloud of pleasure. Wtf, did Kyungsoo just give him a dry orgasm? Now is not the time to sort it out in his jumbled mind though, as his lover, still fully sheathed inside him, has started gently rotating his hips in small circles. Kyungsoo’s fat cock rubs against his walls in the most amazing fashion, ramping him right back up to wanton moaning in no time.  The hold on Jongin’s dick has relaxed, and that soft hand is now sliding up and down the shaft with smooth, even pressure. Kyungsoo groans and drags his teeth lightly along the younger’s collarbones before sliding his free hand to the back of Jongin’s knee to press his leg up higher, tightening the boy’s pucker around his throbbing cock and allowing him to sink a bit further into him. This new arrangement has them both puffing and trying to keep it together. Jongin purposefully clenches around Kyungsoo, causing his eyes to flutter shut as he curses in shocked delight. Jongin smiles triumphantly as he watches the final switch of willpower flip inside Kyungsoo. With a renewed hunger, the singer pulls back all the way before angling and thrusting hard to strike the his prostate dead on.

They cry out in unison in their ecstasy, the slide even easier now with Kyungsoo’s pulsing prick slicked with abundant precum spilling out of the head. Jongin feels that perfect cock rubbing against his bundle of nerves with flawless precision on each deep stroke in and out of his ass. The pace is steady but rough, each thrust jolting him up and the hand on his dick tugging in time with the strokes. The way Kyungsoo has his bent leg pinned back on the wall now means that Jongin can do nothing but basically take it at this point. His hands tug desperately in Kyungsoo’s short locks, never quite gaining enough purchase to convey the need he has to really be hammered faster into oblivion, no holds barred now. He can tell his boyfriend gets the message anyway and is close as well as the pace of their lovemaking progresses to a relentless sprint.

Jongin lolls his head forward to look into Kyungsoo’s delirious expression, pupils blown wide and tongue poking out the side of his mouth.  That delicate, pink tongue drags across his bottom lip before he tucks it back in to speak. “I want you to remember this, baby. Every time we do Monster. How I taught you the high notes with my fingers and rewarded you afterward with my cock. Remember how I made you sing.” As his dirty words engrave themselves forever inside Jongin’s mind, Kyungsoo leans forward and crashes their lips together, swallowing their moans as the younger climaxes and squeezes tightly around the shaft inside him. Jongin’s release streaks across their chests as his boyfriend’s hips continue to snap at a furious pace, fucking him all the way through his orgasm before slipping into a stuttering rhythm when he unloads into Jongin's ass with a thunderous grunt.

The only sounds in the studio now are the loud panting and satisfied moans of the two spent lovers, but Jongin thinks it’s the most beautiful music they make. (No offense, Kenzie.) They stay put against the wall, enjoying the occasional aftershocks of sex still joined together. Kyungsoo drops Jongin’s leg back down at some point, and the dancer lazily rolls his foot around to get feeling back in the limb. It’s his turn to hold Kyungsoo up now, as he sags against him, head on the taller’s shoulder while Jongin wraps his arms around the shorter’s lower back.

“Damn, I love how you fuck,” he jabbers with no filter, pressing a kiss into his man’s ebony locks. Kyungsoo gives an acknowledging noise that’s muffled in Jongin's neck. Finally enough out of the haze of his hormones to be aware of his surroundings again, Jongin spots a lone chair in the room, just a few steps behind his boyfriend. He waddles them backward until the edge of the seat hits the back of Kyungsoo’s knees, and the singer tries to sit down reflexively.

Unfortunately, Jongin failed to notice this chair has wheels. The sliding movement startles Kyungsoo who jolts back to life from his ragdoll state, grabbing the younger by the waist in an attempt to balance and keep them from falling over. He ends up yanking Jongin down onto his lap in a straddle position, as the two glide across the floor before the back of the chair bumps into the wall, eliciting an adorable “ooof” from Kyungsoo's heart-shaped lips.

Jongin giggles and immediately massages the back of Kyungsoo’s head where it thumped into the wall. “Sorry, sorry! Y’okay?”

“M’fine,” he breathes out, leaning his head back into Jongin’s loving touch with eyes closed and chest still heaving from their sex session. He gives a lopsided, blissed out grin before slowly blinking his long lashes open to stare adoringly up at Jongin, and the younger feels an emotional rush bloom throughout his still buzzing body.

Jongin drinks in his boyfriend’s beautiful face, porcelain skin flushed from love-making and practically glowing. He presses their foreheads together as he sighs, “I love you. So much.”

“Love you, too, baby,” comes the easy reply. They trade tender kisses until they’re both grinning too widely to properly keep their lips on each other. Bracing his hands on the dancer’s back to make sure he stays securely rooted to his lap, Kyungsoo uses his feet to slowly roll the chair over toward the wayward black bag Jongin had kicked across the room earlier.

When Jongin leans down to snag it, Kyungsoo impetuously sends the chair into a spin, causing the younger to squeak and flounder with his hands, gripping at Kyungsoo’s biceps, due to the unexpected shift in his center of gravity. He swats the cackling singer with an indignant, “yah, hyung!” but he can’t keep his laughter in to make it a convincing reprimand.

“Let me get it for you,” Kyungsoo offers through his chuckles. He reaches into the expertly packed bag to retrieve a pack of wipes so they can clean themselves up. Jongin carefully puts weight back on his rubbery legs and stands up, feeling his boyfriend’s release trickle down the back of his thigh as he moves. He tries to wipe up thoroughly but every time he shifts, more of Kyungsoo’s cum seems to appear, and he eventually gives up being able to completely semen-free. Whatever. Worth it.

Kyungsoo is smirking at him, leaning back in the chair as he lazily cleans his now softening dick.

“What?” Jongin asks.

“Nothing. Just… you sounded really good. I’m congratulating myself on being a good teacher,” he says smugly.

Jongin rolls his eyes as he picks through their clothes, sliding into his jeans and trying to figure out whose shirt is whose. Kyungsoo snatches one out of his hand.

“I think that’s mine, Soo.”

The singer tugs the shirt over his head and checks the sleeves, noting the excess length before shrugging. “Maybe I like wearing your clothes sometimes,” he states while buttoning up the shirt from top to bottom.

Jongin grins and steals a kiss off his man’s lips. “Hmm, maybe I like it, too,” he concludes, pulling on the remaining slightly-too-small shirt. It’s a touch snug across the shoulder, but oh well. It’s not like anyone will notice, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have neglected my cross-posting here on ao3. I'm going to work to get everything the other one shots into here soon.
> 
> References:
> 
>   1. Nini did master the upward lilt on "You can call me MonSTER" for the actual album recording, haha. As for lives, here are Kaisoo’s prechorus lines, with Nini singing his part [with the upward third](https://youtu.be/FSX9GJUKNVg?t=1m58s) – for the [first week](https://youtu.be/ebon26zJtog?t=5m35s) or so of promos? But here’s Nini [singing it without the lilt](https://youtu.be/PBDMeWq9iCo?t=1m40s) – he does this for [most all of the later promos/now](https://youtu.be/D_yhxvTrdCQ?t=7m18s) (lazy punk ;))
>   2. Nini always seems horny when they’re doing Monster? Between the hands on Soo’s ass at the start, the sexiness in his voice… Maybe it’s just me. Anyway, here’s the [infamous ab/dick stroke he gave Soo](https://youtu.be/Dn-LmE10HUU?t=1m11s) (@1:14) during the Lotte Duty Free Family Festival performance. He glances over at Soo right beforehand: [See it on repeat](https://www.instagram.com/p/BL6K4n0lizU/), lmao.
>   3. Soo’s [dexterous fingers](https://twitter.com/DOSA_XO/status/807511832977997824) hnnnnng. I had this 100% written already on 161206 and the cosmos decided it deserved one more irl reference a few days later lmao – thanks Soo! ^^ (him basking in the glory at the end, fml so damn cute)
>   4. [Soo wearing shirts](http://68.media.tumblr.com/800a05c725098fff0b5f0770152e3574/tumblr_inline_of5gc39EYH1rrgxx1_540.jpg) that are [clearly too big for him](https://farm6.staticflickr.com/5763/30799422596_16760d5081_o.jpg) (maybe they’re Nini’s, lol). Some [old school](http://ajmargallo.tumblr.com/post/77164928455/same-shirt-kaisoo-kai-jongin-kyungsoo) shirt [switching](http://kyuhyunbudoy-blog.tumblr.com/post/27160390589/eunhae-kaisoo-kaisoo-sameshare-t-shirt)/sharing between Kaisoo, and a [more recent one](https://twitter.com/dkyngsoo0112/status/791493686559322112). And just pointed out today: Soo [wore a scarf to Japan](https://twitter.com/dkyngsoo0112/status/808166047173865472), and Nini wore it back home to Korea. <3
> 

> 
> /clears throat uncomfortably/
> 
> This was my very first smut OTL and it was for Ren (adtoyks) bc she harassed me repeatedly to write W&W smut, and ultimately, like Soo with Nini (orz), I can’t deny her. Thanks to Jun for beta’ing for me again. *kisses*
> 
> Uh… hope I didn’t ruin Monster for you. I didn’t want to do anything too over-the-top since it’s nonau, but hope this was hot enough to do the Kaisoo fire justice. Talk with me in the comments? (My normal sign-off feels weird this time, haha… /hides/)
> 
> <3 At1stsight  
> ([Tumblr](http://at1stsoo.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo))


	4. Christmas Kisses and Reminisces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve, and Jongin finds Kyungsoo on the roof, reflecting on the year they've had.

Apologies for never properly stringing together the Orbiting Bodies works. Several of them are up on ao3 here as stand-alone one shots, because they work without knowing the Waxing & Waning backstory. However, if you're here, you've hopefully _read_ W &W, and therefore can enjoy those one shots even more :)

I'm going to be adding chapters in the same order I had originally written. So this 'chapter update' is just linking you to Christmas Kisses and Reminisces (December 24, 2016, when W&W Kaisoo look back on their tumultuous but ultimately happy year). The next ch update will be new to ao3 (not a standalone). I'll put it up shortly after the new year.

 

Click here for Christmas Kisses and Reminisces: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953162>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and supporting, as always <3
> 
> At1stsight/at1stsoo  
>  [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo) | [Tumblr](http://at1stsoo.tumblr.com)


	5. The Most Terrible Time of the Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is angst that I drabbled and hadn't planned to share but whoops, unlisted didn't mean what I thought it did on AFF and some ppl saw it so, it got added to the collection.

(These events occur after Waxing & Waning Ch 36 & Orb Bodies Ch 2; Date: January 10, 2017)

 

 **Woobin**  
Insungie-hyung, we need a trip

 **Insung**  
Sure, but why ‘need?’

 **Woobin**  
It’s Kyungsoo-yah  
We’re drinking tonight and I asked what he wants for his birthday  
‘ _Nothing you can give me, hyung’_ is all he said  
And now he keeps mumbling about how he hates January  
Hates his birthday  
Hates everything about this time of year  
??

 **Insung**  
Right, sounds like he needs a change of scenery.  
Let’s go to Japan. Tomorrow?

 **Woobin**  
/thumbs up emoji/

.

.

.

Insung’s not sure what to make of it. They have a relatively quiet day shopping. When a few fans spot them and try to take videos with their phones, Insung takes swift action in discouraging them and blocking their view. A few pointed looks seem to be sufficient to get the point across: _Not today, ladies._ If Kyungsoo needs a break from the routine madness of his life back in Seoul, his hyungs are damn sure he’s not going to have to put up with it here on his vacation.

 

But even with him and Woobin doing a good job of keeping nosy onlookers at bay, Kyungsoo still seems out of it. Demure for their maknae who’s usually quick to laugh at their jokes or jump in with some scathing commentary when they banter.

 

They decide to dine at an exclusive VIP club with a reputation for being discreet. Even on a weeknight, the dance floor is bumping as the music reverberates around the posh space. They’re escorted upstairs to one of the private rooms that overlooks the main area, and Insung orders a full spread along with some top shelf sake.

 

“It’s too much, hyung,” Kyungsoo cutely protests as they sit down on fancy floor cushions at the low table. His eyes are downcast as he takes in the variety of special sushi laid out before them and the lush, velvet drapes that cover the room from floor to ceiling.

 

“Nonsense! It’s our baby Soo’s birthday! What could be too much?” Insung insists.

 

“To Kyungsoo!” Woobin toasts, having poured them all shots. Dutifully, the honored guest drinks with his seniors, turning respectfully to the side as he downs the alcohol. The shade of melancholy on his cheeks seems to grow heavier as he swallows the sake and turns to inspect the bottle.

 

“What’s wrong, Soo-yah? Do you not like this one?” Woobin asks. “I can order a different brand if you want.”

 

“No, no, hyung. It’s… it’s fine. It’s fitting.” Kyungsoo sets his glass of the peach sake down. “Go ahead and give me another.”

 

The night continues, with the trio drinking and eating and making somewhat merry. Insung gets the waitresses' attention and makes a special request. It’s a risk, he knows it, but he’s gotta do _something_ to get his boy out of this funk.

 

The moment the private dancers enter the room in their lacy bandeau tops and tiny skirts that barely cover their asses, Kyungsoo is off the floor and stumbling back as if to hide in the curtains. When the dancers simply follow him, singing “Happy Birthday” in clipped Korean, the birthday boy darts back to cower behind Insung, whining into his back. “Hyuuunnggg!”

 

Insung laughs with Woobin before relenting. “Okay, okay. Thanks, ladies, but I think our shy boy can’t handle too much attention right now, sadly.”

 

“They weren’t full out hookers, Kyungsoo-yah,” Woobin laughs. “Though we could get you that, too, if you’d rather.” The actor gives him a wink as he downs his beer. Kyungsoo polished off the sake bottle on his own earlier before ordering another, and it’s obvious he’s blitzed.

 

The maknae shakes his head emphatically. “No,” he slurs woozily. “I don’t want any.” He crawls back over to his seat cushion and rests his forehead on the table.

 

“Oh come on. Tell us, Soo-yah. When was the last time you got any action?” Insung pries. He wouldn’t normally, but the alcohol is making everyone’s lips a little looser than normal.

 

“Twelve months,” comes the quick reply, as the birthday boy tips back the sake bottle and is disappointed when no liquid comfort drips out into his waiting mouth.

 

“Well no wonder,” Woobin exclaims, slapping the table.

 

“Soo,” Insung drawls, slinging an arm around him. “You need to get laid. Somebody. Anybody. Hell, I’d do you myself,” he laughs to make clear it’s a joke, “but you know it’s never a good idea to screw around with a friend.”

 

And Kyungsoo laughs with them at first. A slow building chuckle that escalates to a high-pitched, pained giggle that slides into uncontrollable tears. Worried, Insung starts to pat the boy’s back, trying to console him as the sobs overtake any remnants of humor. Face in his hands, Kyungsoo cries as the older two friends watch in quiet concern. Insung pets the back of his hair, feeling a bit helpless. “Soo?”

 

With his tear-stained face, Kyungsoo turns to him. “I wish you would have been there, hyung. Five years ago, I wish you could have warned me about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: drabbled in 20 min., excuse any mistakes
> 
> References:
> 
>   * Insung, Woobin, and Kyungsoo were spotted in Japan [on January 10](https://twitter.com/LjnNguyenEXOL/status/818779411214266368). One fan account mentioned how [Insung gave her the stink eye](https://twitter.com/doitlikethis123/status/818284574107058176) when she tried to get close for a picture or video.
>   * mikadrianeg had wanted this particular [Kaisoopromptbot prompt](https://twitter.com/kaisooprompts/status/816441716710346752) written, and I told her I'd try to work it into an Orb Bodies ch. So this is sort kinda that prompt? but not.
> 

> 
> This is what immediately came to mind :/ Thought you might 'like' it. I waited to write it down until after their birthdays so it wasn't a downer right beforehand. Honestly, this is what I initially imagined Orb Bodies would be - quick writes in response to events. Instead, I find myself trying to plan and scuplt ch and it's a bit exhausting sometimes, so please tolerate me doing snippets like this from time to time if I get the urge? Talk with me in the comments, lovelies.
> 
> Don't be too sad. [Kaisoo ](https://twitter.com/ksoogifs/status/820428494345793538)was [on fire](https://twitter.com/exo_kaisoo/status/820665516150796297) at the [Golden Disc](http://twitter.com/exo_kaisoo/status/820483972798947328) Awards [a few nights after this ch supposedly happened.](https://twitter.com/KaiserDolly/status/820227992156655616)


End file.
